Ending-Scene 01
Ending-Scene 01 is a cutscene in Devil May Cry 5. Plot After Nero dealt with Vergil, he reunites with Nico and heads back to Fortuna, where Kyrie is waiting. On their way there, some demons are still present on the road. Transcript English= Nico: Hoo-wee. I'm still in friggin' shock... Nero: About what? Nico: Uhh, duh! Your arm? Who the hell grows an arm back, it's just weird. It's like a...lizard tail, or something? Nero: Look, I don't know, it just grew. I mean, are you kiddin' me? Lots of weird stuff happened. There were demons and scary plant roots, and arms growin' back. Lots of stuff. Nico: Do you know how much love and care I put in that Devil Breaker? Nero: Nope. But this arm, it's nice. Nico: So, uh, how's it feel? Nero: How's what feel? Nico: Saving the man who killed your own father. Heard Dante killed Vergil once. Nero: Doesn't matter. They're both gone now anyway. Nico: It's okay to cry if you want, Nero, over a loss. Nero: I'm not crying. Nico: It doesn't make you a crybaby. Does make you a little bitch though. Nero: There it is. You think I'm a demon? Nico: I didn't cry when my asshole daddy died. But... Yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn't be here without him, that's a biological fact. Nero: Right. Nico: All I'm saying is, tough guy...it's okay to cry if you want. — Devils cry. Nero: — I'm not crying. Nico: Devils cry! Nero: I'm not gonna cry. Nico: — Kittens cry "meow," puppies cry "woof!" Nero: — Will you shut up? Will you stop it? Nico: — Why don't you cry on my shoulder. Nero: — Look at you. You're—nobody's crying, all right? Nico: — Come on, cry on my shoulder! I know you wanna. Nero: — Stop saying cry. If you say cry again― Devil May Cry—@#$! Nico: You said it. Nero: Hey, Kyrie. ..Yeah, I'm comin' home. Oh yeah, I don't wanna spoil it but I've got a surprise for you. Nico: Oh yeah, he's got a HUGE surprise. Nero: Will you shut up!? No no no no, Kyrie, not you. Nico, you know, and her big mouth. We're just— What the hell's your problem!? Where'd you learn to drive!? Hey, uh...sorry, I gotta call ya later. It's time to get back to work. Got an arm, I'm good. Nico: It's a prototype. And this is the perfect place to test it out! Look, you're gonna use it, and— Nico and Nero: "It's a work of ART!" Nero: I gotcha. Nico: ...and it ain't complete without you. Nero: Well, how sweet... Feels good! Nico: You'll get fixed as soon as we get back! Nero: So...devils cry, huh? Let's hear what that SOUNDS LIKE! |-| Japanese= Nico: まったく… 気味が悪い Nero: 何が？ Nico: “何が”って？ お前の腕だ！ 生えてくるか フツー！？ 本当はトカゲの親戚か？ Nero: 仕方ねえだろ 世の中 不思議だらけだ 悪魔やクソ植物もいる 腕ぐらい生えるさ Nico: 折角のデビルブレイカーを… Nero: 知るか とりあえず 調子イイぜ Nico: で… 感想は？ Nero: 何の感想？ Nico: ダンテを助けたろ 父親(バージル)の仇じゃないか Nero: ２人とも もういねえよ Nico: 寂しいなら泣いてもイイぞ Nero: 泣かねえ Nico: 泣き虫じゃなくて 怒りんぼ？ Nero: かもな 悪魔っぽいか？ Nico: 私も 父の死に涙ゼロだ でもな… つまり その… 何だろうと 父は父さ Nero: …だな Nico: だから別に泣いてもイイんだぞ？ Nero: 泣かねえ Nico: 泣け！ Nero: 泣かねえって！ おい 黙れよ！ 見ろ 涙も出てねえ！ 泣く(クライ)”は禁止だ！ “デビルメイクライ”…(・・・) クソ！ Devil May Cry—@#$! Nico: 自爆だな Nero: キリエか ああ… 今 戻ってる 戻ったら驚くと思うぜ Nico: デカいアレに？ Nero: うるせえ！ 違う違う！ 君じゃない！ ニコのバカがまた… 何やってる ヘタクソ！ ごめん かけ直すよ また仕事だ 腕はあるぜ Nico: 性能実験用だ 意地でも使え 何せ そいつは―― Nico and Nero: “芸術作品だ” Nero: …だろ？ Nico: “お前込み”でな Nero: イカすな 悪くねえ Nico: このポンコツめ！ Nero: よう 悪魔も泣くって？ イイ声 出せよ！ |-| Unofficial translation= Trivia *In the game files for Devil May Cry 5, the Japanese line "ちょっとニコのバカが…" is present within the text files of this particular cutscene, placed before Nero's "What the hell's your problem!?" line ("何やってる ヘタクソ！" in the Japanese version). This unused text also has no localization within the game files. Gallery DMC5, All Ending cutscenes (English ver.) DMC5, All Ending cutscenes (Japanese ver.)